Winter's Love
by yellowfirefly
Summary: "Oh Lillian, There is one way of getting rid of the cold." Contains Lemons  and a lot of cheesiness . Mikhail/Lillian


**A/N: I had been working with this for days, and I don't remember how much times I edited it, I hope it's not hard to read it.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon  
><strong>

**Warning: SMUT  
><strong>

**Rating: M  
><strong>

**XXX  
><strong>

It was a cold winter day; the farm and the whole country was covered in snow, the trees became dormant and it would sprout a good harvest for spring to come. A young farmer working in Konohana was in a hurry to arrive home, she recently heard that there was a snowstorm coming for the next day and she had much to do for her farm for that day, she had to hurry up her work even though there was strong wind coming by.

"I'm home!" the farmer arrived home with a small voice. It made her husband worry, as he observed his wife, she was shivering heavily. He knew it was cold outside and she had been working outside for the whole day.

"Lillian! I told you it's bad to work today; you should take a break for once! I don't want you to get sick." he looked at her full of worry although as she was about to reply she got interrupted by a warm clothing over her. "This should keep you warm." He added, wrapping his trench coat over her frozen body.

"T—Th-Thank you, Mikhail." She smiles softly causing him to frown slightly.

Mikhail used to be a travelling violinist, travelling around the world serenading people with his music but it all changed because he met Lillian, which he thought that he loved her voice but realized soon enough that he had been delusional lately and truly, he was actually in-love with the young farmer. After some courage and determination, they decided to get married and settle down in Konohana, where Lillian lived.

"W-what's wrong Mikhail?" she asked her husband still shivering from the cold.

"Lillian…." He sighs. "Please do not let me worry about you, it pains me to hear your voice so tired and down, oh, not only that! Seeing you in this state worries me more about you." He was worried, she knew that. She was the only person very important to him now.

"Don't treat me like a child dear, besides, I manage the farm all by myself and I'm used to these kinds of weather." She pouts looking away. He silently smiles and chuckles a little with her slight comment, he knew that she could manage the farm all by herself but she couldn't possibly survive at all, especially with this freezing temperature. Instead of giving her a reply he starts to set up the dinner table for the two of them.

"I made you dinner my lovely freezing wife." He teases her a little while serving the food in the dinner table. She frowns in return.

"But I don't want too." she replies while looking away from him.

"Oh goddess, Lillian just eat your dinner, I made some soup, now eat it while it's still warm." He grabs her hand and motions her to the dinner table, as Lillian was about to reply with another childish comment, he suddenly carries her to the dinner table, giving her a loud gasp.

"A-ah, put me down this instant, Mikhail." But she already arrived in the dining room.

"Of course my dear, I'll put you down." He chuckles at her command.

"Hmph." She gives another childish comment.

He gently puts her down the chair and gets a glass of warm water of the two of them. Lillian then stares at Mikhail as he gets a glass of water for her, she then remembers the first time she met him, he was gentle but very private. He would play the violin for her and he would always play a song that he composed for her, this crossed her mind as she stares at him while reminiscing the past. She actually liked it when he spoils her, she just would not make it obvious to him. Just seeing him spoil her makes her happy, that in fact, it shows how much he cares for her.

"Mikhail, do you regret marrying me?" Lillian curiously asks him.

"Goddess! Of course not! why do you ask such a question?" He replies while placing the warm glass on the table.

"Well… because you don't like summers but you don't leave the town for summer anymore…and you complain a lot during summer." Actually, she just wanted to know if he did not like the idea of getting married with her and staying all-year round in the town. He stares at her for a minute and sighs.

"Lillian, I just usually complain that I don't like summer but I never complained about our marriage. Besides, if I would leave you every summer it's like taking my violin case but forgetting my violin inside it." He pauses. "And… I chose to be with you, that's why wherever your home is, it is my home." He finishes his sentence with sweet smile and a slight blush.

She slightly blushes at his last sentence. It was really cheesy, but what he said was definitely true. She laughs but nevertheless thanks her husband for his answer.

"It's quite cold outside." She comments while looking up at the window to see large heavy pack of snow outside the window. It was good that she already finished her farm duties for the day.

With a prayer of thanks to the Harvest goddess, the couple starts eating their blessed bounty in front of them. After the meal, Lillian couldn't help but complain about how cold it is outside and even though they had a fireplace to keep them warm, Lillian still felt that cold.

"Oh, My freezing wife is cold today." He teases her and chuckles a little, as he took the dishes to the sink, but as he was about to wash the dishes she pushes him softly to the side annoyed with his small insult.

"Oh goddess, just let me wash the dishes." She sighs while grabbing the dishes from his hand and she starts washing the dishes in the sink.

Mikhail was observing his wife washing the dishes. He knew that she was annoyed at his last comment about her but she was used to his small teases and would often try to make up with her after. Then it hit him, as he remembered reading a book about body heat in the Konohana Clinic. Maybe this would be a good apology to her, he thought to himself as he smiles softly with a blush visible on his cheeks.

"Even the water is cold." Lillian continues complaining until her last dish was already being washed, as she was about to dry the dishes she was cornered by two strong arms around her sides.

"M-Mikhail?" she asks slightly confused with his gesture.

"Oh Lillian, There is one way of getting rid of the cold." He whispers seductively in her ear.

"A-and what is that?" she quickly asks shivering from him and from the cold.

"Well…You can put wood into the fireplace… or..." He stops and starts to unbutton her vest.

"O-or… -W-What?"

"Hmmm… you can always make love to me." He adds. "Besides, it's another way of attaining heat from the body. You won't complain about the cold again." He slowly takes off her vest as she turns around to face him.

"W-wh-where d-did you get this information?" she slowly asks as she was trying to remove the obvious blush on her face.

"I read it in a medical book in the clinic. It was about body heat. I usually don't go there quite often. But its good I got to read it." He replies looking into her eyes.

"O-oh…B-But If I remove my clothes then I would shiver more." She was trying to sound innocent.

"Not when you have me beside you." He looks at her eyes seductively.

She smiles and gives him a kiss on his lips, he returns the kiss harder making Lillian open her mouth and let his tongue explore, thus making Lillian moan in his mouth as he continues to kiss her.

After a few minutes, they disconnected from each other. Mikhail looks into his wife's eyes, he remembers the first time they had done this, and it was awkward but sweet at the same time. Making love was just like playing the violin; you have to press on the important strings sensitively to make the violin sound smoothly which He loved it and she loved it. Lillian never knew that Mikhail loved to pleasure her and in only one night he remembered every sensitive spot that she had.

"Lillian..." he softly moans her name. "To the bedroom." He then looks into her eyes; her eyes were filled with passion and love.

Mikhail carries Lillian bridal style to his bedroom. He lays her down gently on the bed as he starts removing layers of her clothing while taking off his glasses and putting it aside. She does the same, taking off his layers of clothing while looking into his eyes tenderly. After their clothing were discarded Mikhail hovers on top of Lillian then starts giving her another passionate kiss on her lips, then traveling down her neck kissing every sensitive part, then travelling into her breast.

"M-Mi-Mikhail…Ohhh…ohh..." those words escaped from his wife's lips, hearing her call his name encourages him to continue his ministrations on her. Lillian's voice always had an impact on him, he loved it when she would call his name especially when they have their 'private times' together. Truly, her voice would always pluck his heartstrings over and over again. As she moaned again, he took one of her breasts and started sucking on her bare nipple, this caused her to have strangled cry.

"You're sensitive there, eh?" he smiles as he continues on what he doing on the other side.

"A-Ah..Ah…Mikhail…" those words escaped from her mouth, the sounds she was making was truly a music to his ear. He then pulls himself up and looks into her eyes again.

"Lillian… You're so beautiful... I love you so much." This escaped from his lips, as he observes her beautiful body.

"I love you too Mikhail..." she replies, she then closes her eyes again as Mikhail travel further south of her body, stopping at her womanhood. She begins to feel his tongue dipping slowly into her as he tries to pleasure her.

"A-ah.. Ohhhh….O-Ohhh..." another moan escapes from her lips. She couldn't help it; he knew how her body reacts especially with him as he tries to remember every sensitive part of her body, as he slides his tongue in and out of her body, Lillian can't help but moan louder.

He then starts licking further and further into her. In response to this, it caused her to give a strangled cry. "A-ah!" He stops and looks at her. "Hmm...You like it there right?" she blushes harder and looks away to her embarrassment as he dips in again and starts sucking her sensitive part, she responded with her breathless breathing, trying to catch her breath as he starts rubbing off her walls. She became a moaning mess with him pleasuring her. Oh goddess, how he loved it when she pants and moans for him and him alone. It was beautiful; it was like he played a difficult piece beautifully. "Ohhh.. M-Mikhail…Oh..Yes…" were the words that escape through her mouth, oh how sweet her voice was. He continued sucking trying to get further into her as she surrendered into ecstasy, and her liquid flowing into him. He obediently licked her clean as she was spent.

He slowly moves up, looking at beautiful wife's eyes, they were of color violet, and they looked like Amethyst jewels as they shine in the moonlight. Lillian stared into his eyes asking herself how he was really good in bed, even though he only has done it with her for only a few times. As Lillian, appreciates his handsome body, she cups his face with her hands and gives him a quick but sweet kiss, he responds to it by kissing her back with all his love.

"Lillian…" he calls her name as they disconnected.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ask you a question."

"What is your question then?" she looked eager to answer any question he was going to ask her.

"Do you know the difference between 'fucking' and 'making love'?" He asks her while staring at her beautiful eyes.

"Hmm…" she starts wondering what the difference would be between them. "Well… making love..is…u-uh…uhm.." she ponders on how to answer to him. "Err... and well, I think…u-uhm..."

"…"

"Oh... I give up, I don't know." She surrenders to his question.

"Well..." he responds. "I believe that making love is when you show how much love and passion you have for the person."

"And fucking?" she asks.

"Well, I can't really explain it… but I would rather use the term 'make love' than the other." He chuckles at her question. She smiles at his answer.

"Lillian, I love you so much, that's why I'm happy here with you, I'm happy sleeping with you and waking up the next day seeing you beside me…and I'm happy making love to you." He's eyes were full of passion and love. Lillian could help but look into his eyes some more, he was cheesy and classy at the same time, he hated it when people would get information from him, and he's quite picky on what to eat and what season it was, but he give up his job as a travelling violinist to be with her, he didn't like summer but he never left her, he was picky but he would always cook her favorite food. Lillian couldn't help it, but she was in-love with him.

They slowly looked into each other's eyes; as they knew what would come next.

"Lillian, I'm truly happy that I married you." He tells her these sweet words as he slowly positions himself on her entrance while she wraps her legs around him. Slowly, he pushes himself into her. A sharp pain turns into pleasure as he goes into her. She gasps as he entered into her.

Slowly, he thrusts into her, giving her soft mewls from her mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck, his thrusts gradually becomes more powerful as he goes into her while closing his eyes shut.

"A-ah… Lillian..ohh…" he moans her name as he thrusts into her, becoming one with his wife's beautiful moans. It was like a duet, two instruments playing each other in a sweet harmony, accompanying each other's part as they move in synchrony. As the thrusts become more powerful, he tries to thrust into her as fast as he can. "A-ah!" A sharp gasp came again from her lips as she closes her eyes shut. He opens his eyes and gives his wife a passionate kiss as he continues thrusting into her. They moved in harmony as they climaxed together.

He smiles at her as they were panting heavily. He goes beside her, wraps his arms on her waist and pulls her close to him, she leans on his chest and she could hear his fast heartbeat.

"Mikhail…"

"Yes, Lillian?"

"It's quite sad when I watch people playing a song and when you start to love the song, the song ends so quickly. Especially the song is better when I see two people playing a duet."

"But the song was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"Yes... yes it was…" she smiles at his comment.

"Lillian, you know are life-long duet will always be playing and playing beautiful music, even when we pass away, it will always play." He adds.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right" as she gives him a peck on his lips.

"Are you warm now? My 'freezing wife'?" he teases.

"Hmmm... yeah… maybe…" she responds, not really annoyed with his comment. He chuckles at her response.

"I love you." She chuckles and she snuggles into his chest.

"I love you too." He closes his eyes and he slowly falls asleep.

Lillian fell asleep a few minutes after him, although she wonders that maybe she wasn't that cold after all, maybe she just wanted him to spend more time with her as she was busy with farm work every day. These thoughts crossed her mind. Oh goddess, this was a confusing question indeed.

**~Fin~**


End file.
